


Unexpected Evidence

by PJ1228



Series: Evidence and Relations [7]
Category: Forever Knight
Genre: Case Fic, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-20
Updated: 2004-04-20
Packaged: 2017-10-23 12:05:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/250108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PJ1228/pseuds/PJ1228
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick and Lacroix take a vacation. Schanke makes some discoveries, while he digs into the personal life of Lucien Lacroix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Evidence

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: None of the characters in this story belongs to me but to Sony/Tristar and TPTB. I'm just borrowing them temporarily. No infringement intended. No profit is being made.
> 
> Acknowledgements: Special thanks to Doris for beta reading.
> 
> This is the seventh part of my "Evidence"-Series that begins with [A Piece of Evidence](http://archiveofourown.org/works/246186) and continues with [Evidence of Love](http://archiveofourown.org/works/246218), [Lack of Evidence](http://archiveofourown.org/works/246300), [Plain Evidence](http://archiveofourown.org/works/246801), [Circumstantial Evidence](http://archiveofourown.org/works/247359) and [Evidence of Trust](http://archiveofourown.org/works/247806). It contains several references to the previous stories, so you should read those first in order to be up to date with the plot.

**Unexpected Evidence**  
by PJ  
April 2004

 

Schanke logged into the residential databank and typed in the address of the mansion where Nick had taken Natalie to hide. His eyes bulged slightly as he read the name of the person to whom the estate belonged: Lucien Lacroix. It had taken him hours to find any match for that name when he had tried to find background information on this guy. And here it popped up without intention. Why it didn't function vice versa was beyond his understanding, probably some mistake in the programme.

Smiling with sudden insight, he quickly shut off his screen when he saw his partner entering the bullpen and waited until Nick had sat down at his desk. "Nick," Schanke began in a conspiratorial tone. "I've figured it out."

Nick looked up from his desk, a feeling of dread creeping through his body. Whenever Schanke began like that it usually meant trouble and afforded a quick course of action. "What did you figure out, Schanke?" he asked, keeping his voice neutral.

"Remember, when we had Lacroix here for questioning, he mentioned a beloved but he didn't want to say who it was."

Nick swallowed, bracing himself for Schanke's next words.

"I found out who it is," Schanke announced.

"Oh," was all that came to Nick's mind at the moment.

"Why didn't you tell me, Nick?" Schanke asked.

Nick looked at him, slightly embarrassed. "It's rather personal, Schanke. And it's not something easy to talk about."

"But if I had known, I would have stopped nagging you about Nat all the time. I'm really sorry."

Nick felt genuinely touched by Schanke's compassion. "Then you're okay with it?"

"Well, it's not really my business, but sure. I mean, if Nat is okay with it."

"I think she's now, although it was kind of difficult for her first."

Schanke furrowed his brows at this comment. "You know, I'm glad that she has found someone," he said. "She deserves to be happy."

Now it was Nick's turn to furrow his brows. "What exactly are you talking about, Schanke?"

"Why, Nat and Lacroix of course. What did you think?"

Nick was suddenly fighting a coughing fit. When he was able to talk again, he asked, "How did you figure that out?"

"I talked to Grace. She saw them both at the morgue. Said he didn't get his eyes off her all the time. And I know that you brought her to him."

Nick was at a loss for words. He assumed he should talk to Nat about the rumours before they reached her unprepared. But then, this was his last night before his week of vacation started. And he knew that Nat had also taken a week off to spend her recovery time with her sister-in-law and her niece. Things probably would smooth over within a week.

Nick had followed Lacroix's advice and taken a few days off in order to work on his control. He had invited Lacroix to accompany him to a cabin north of Algonquin Park that he had kept as a retreat for several years. He really looked forward to spending some days in his master's company undisturbed from the mortal world.

* * *

The moment Nick stepped out of the elevator he found himself attacked by his master. After he had recovered from the surprise he responded eagerly to Lacroix's kisses.

"You've played long enough with your mortal friends," the elder stated during a pause. "Now you belong to me." With a flourish he removed Nick's jacket as well as his gun holster. Then he turned his attention to the shirt which soon followed the other items to the floor. A flicker of mischief gleamed in Lacroix's eyes as he noticed Nick's handcuffs at the belt. He pried them loose and before Nick could anticipate his intent, he had fastened his hands behind his back. Then he shoved him towards the couch and pushed him onto the seat.

Nick looked at him with surprise. "You do realize that they won't restrain me for long," he said in a self-confident tone.

"Of course, I'm aware of that," Lacroix answered. "And I'm curious how you will explain to your Captain that you're in need of a new pair when you break them."

Damn. His master had a point there. It would be kind of difficult to explain. He was distracted from this problem as his master began to cover his bare chest with kisses. As he moved to his neck Nick squirmed under him. He wanted to touch him as well but the wish not to break his cuffs prevailed.

Lacroix moved his hands to Nick's belt intent on freeing his son from his remaining clothes. Having accomplished that task in a few quick motions, he turned his attention to the object of his desire. Nick's breathing became ragged as Lacroix started to suck on him in a steady rhythm. To hell with his cuffs. Somehow he would get a new pair, even if he had to hypnotize Cohen again. A creaking noise was heard, then he had his arms free.

"I was wondering how long it would take you," Lacroix chuckled, pausing in his actions. Then he gave himself to the skilful caresses of his son.

* * *

After their passion had subsided, Nick asked, "Did you bring all your luggage?"

"Yes, I found it more convenient to depart directly from here."

"Good, then we can leave right after sunset. It's about a four hours' drive to the cabin."

They loaded their bags and several cases of blood in the trunk of the caddy. Nick drove northbound on the 400, then further on the 11. Soon the traffic became lighter and they seemed to be the only car on the road. An hour after they passed North Bay where they had turned onto the 63, Nick turned onto a narrower road and finally onto a gravel path.

On a clearing stood a small wooden cabin. Nick opened the door and led Lacroix inside. The elder looked around before settling an admiring glance at his son. The interior was simple yet comfortable with an air of elegance. They returned to the car and unloaded the trunk.

"Where do you want me to put our supplies?" Lacroix asked after he had brought the cases inside.

"There's a trapdoor under the rug," Nick said, pointing to a rug in the corner of the room. You can store the cases there."

Lacroix vanished into the cellar. "When did you say was the last time you visited this cabin?" he asked when he reappeared.

"A year ago or something like that. Why?"

"For someone who claimed so eloquently to drink only bovine, you have a fine collection of excellent vintages down there."

How often had he seen that look on his son's face. It usually appeared when Nicholas had been caught doing something forbidden. Most times it annoyed him because his son usually had acted against his orders when he wore that look on his face. Now he almost burst out laughing. "Tsk, tsk, Nicholas. You've been cheating on your doctor's prescription," he said in a mocking tone.

It was true. Nick had repeatedly come here when the pressure of the city became too much, and then he had simply been himself and indulged on the best vintages he could procure.

"I take it, Dr. Lambert doesn't know of this hiding place of yours?"

"I didn't tell her everything," Nick pointed out.

"So I have noticed."

* * *

Nick awoke to a sensation at his neck. He opened his eyes and smiled at the sight of Lacroix lying half on top of him, gently licking from his neck down to his collarbone. "Hm, that's nice. But I'm rather hungry now."

"Good," Lacroix breathed into his ear. "Let's go hunting."

Nick froze at his words.

"Don't be upset, Nicholas. Your precious mortals are safe. There aren't any around as far as my senses tell me. But there's plenty of other game out there. The killing is certainly not as satisfying but the challenge of the chase is exquisite. Tell me, Nicholas, when was the last time that you really completed a hunt?"

"But I do hunt down criminals almost every night."

"Yes, you hunt them and when you're aroused by the chase, you deny yourself the pleasure of the kill. No wonder that you've been so close to the edge lately. You've been stalling for too long, my son. You need to indulge in your true nature now and then."

Lacroix's suggestion was beginning to appeal to Nick. It would be exciting to take up the scent of a prey and follow it until there was no escape left. Lacroix was right. Here in the woods he could be himself without worrying to harm someone. "Okay," he said, holding Lacroix's gaze. "But moose are off limits."

Lacroix groaned. "Of course. I had something more challenging in mind."

After they had ventured from their cabin into the thicket of the surrounding forest, Nick cast out his senses. A smile played around his lips. He couldn't remember when he had last opened himself to the night like this. He couldn't allow himself to do this in the city where the mortal heartbeats were constantly tempting his beast. But out here it was different and he revelled in the beauty of the night.

He tried to differentiate the heartbeats of the various animals when he picked up one that stood out from the others. He sniffed the air and knew he had found his prey. A glance at Lacroix told him that the elder had focused on it as well. Nicholas grinned at him through extended fangs, then took to the air towards his target.

Lacroix's heart beat twice in succession as he watched his child. It had been too long since they had last hunted together. When Nicholas had turned to him with golden eyes, he knew that his son had picked up the scent of his prey. He followed him through the forest, enjoying the sensations of the hunt.

Nick landed near a lake. At the water's edge he saw what he had been looking for. A wolf trotted across the clearing towards the water, still oblivious of the other predator's presence. While he determined on the best direction to advance unnoticed, Nick felt the presence of his master behind him. He turned around and received a nod from Lacroix, telling him to proceed, the honour of the kill would be his. Nick needed no further encouragement. Before the wolf became aware of the impeding danger, Nick was on him, grabbing him and sinking his fangs into the furry neck.

Lacroix drew in a sharp breath. He loved to see his child giving in to his nature. Through their bond he discerned the satisfaction his son received from the kill and the pleasure derived from the blood of a predator. He was very pleased when his child stopped before he had drained the animal completely and offered to share it with him. Crouching down opposite Nicholas, he sank his fangs into the animal's neck and finished what his son had started. Then he looked up into his son's face.

Nick reached out to draw Lacroix's head to his mouth and their lips touched in a passionate kiss, the essence of their recent meal mingling between them. "Let's go back to the cabin," Nick suggested in a husky voice.

"But the night is still young," Lacroix objected.

"I don't care. All I want now is you," Nick stated impatiently.

Lacroix chuckled softly before rising to the air. Nick followed immediately and a few minutes later they touched down in front of the cabin door.

* * *

Lacroix opened his eyes and discovered his child gazing at him intently. "Is something wrong, Nicholas?"

Nick smiled. "No, I'm just studying your face."

Lacroix raised his eyebrows. "Why?"

"I thought I could paint you again. Would you pose for me?"

"You mean like this?" Lacroix asked, looking down his nude form.

"No, that would be too distracting for me," Nick replied grinning. "I had thought about a portrait, something that I can put on the wall without feeling embarrassed when someone comes to visit."

Lacroix felt flattered. His son wanted a painting of him in a place where everybody could see it.

* * *

Nick advised Lacroix to take up a position like he usually sat at the bar. Legs crossed, a glass of blood in one hand. Lacroix had endured several hours already. His position allowed him to observe his child working, although he couldn't see anything of the canvas. He had started to sip occasionally from his glass which prompted Nicholas to refill it several times. Now he thought it was time for a change. He rested his gaze on Nicholas and let his eyes glow slightly.

The next time when Nick looked up from his canvas, he stared. His master presented a picture of purest seduction. He swallowed as he felt shivers of arousal running through him. "Lucien, what are you doing?" he managed to ask in a husky voice.

"Nothing," came the innocent reply.

"Yes, you're doing something."

"I'm only doing as you requested, sitting here motionless."

A wave of desire throbbed across their bond. "You're distracting me," Nick complained. He was slightly unnerved by the way his master kept staring at him.

"Am I?" Lacroix asked.

Finally Nick couldn't stand it any longer. Sighing, he laid the brush aside. "Okay, you've won", he conceded. He approached Lacroix but his master stopped him before he could touch him.

"Undress," Lacroix ordered.

Nick complied while his master continued to watch him with this unwavering gaze.

Lacroix licked his lips as he observed the state his child was in already. Nicholas would have to be patient. "Lie down on the bed," he advised. Then he took his time to undress himself, neatly folding every garment on a pile.

Nick knew he was stalling on purpose.

Finally, Lacroix slowly approached the bed with feline grace. He brushed his lips lightly across Nicholas' cheek, before attending every inch of skin in the same manner, all the time acting with unnerving slowness.

Nick was panting under his attentions. "You're driving me crazy," he rasped.

"Do you want me to stop?" Lacroix asked casually, pausing a moment from his ministrations.

"No!" Nick exclaimed through extended fangs.

Lacroix chuckled at this outburst and continued his downward path on Nick's torso. Nick used his hands and tried to push him more towards the spot where he wanted to be touched most but the elder wouldn't budge. "Please," he begged and gasped as Lacroix ever so lightly ran his tongue along the length of him.

He raised his hips, intent on thrusting against his master, but Lacroix had already changed his position and entered him with one quick thrust, eliciting a roar from Nicholas. Then he began to move in an ever increasing rhythm, taking Nicholas to new heights of arousal his child had not thought possible. Finally their tension erupted into mutual bliss as both bit simultaneously into the other's neck. Nick clung to Lacroix as the release shuddered through him. He tightened his hold and pressed him closer to his chest, needing the feel of as much skin on his as possible.

Lacroix smiled as he sensed his son's need for physical contact. He intertwined his legs with Nicholas', causing a sigh of contentment from his child.

* * *  
* * *

When Nick and Lacroix returned to the loft, the answering machine was flashing madly. "Nick, call me ASAP. Something's happened," Natalie's voice came over the speaker. The other messages said more or less the same, only the urgency in which they were uttered increased.

Nick pressed a button on the remote to close the blinds. "Whatever it is, it has to wait for sunset," he stated. "I'll call her tonight."

* * *

Natalie entered the loft. Several bags and boxes on the ground informed her that its owner had returned. She heard the shower running and was about to settle on the couch to wait for Nick's appearance when she noticed a new canvas set up on Nick's easel. Curiously, she lifted the cloth that covered it and gasped in awe at the painting.

It was a portrait of Lacroix. What astonished her most was the expression captured on the vampire's face. A mixture of sensuality and seduction. The sparkles of gold in his eyes added to the overall attractiveness of the person portrayed here, although Natalie's mind refused to allow the words 'attractive' and 'Lacroix' in one sentence. While she kept staring at the painting, she noticed that the odd tingling sensation at her arm had returned.

"He's quite talented, our Nicholas. Wouldn't you agree?" a smooth voice spoke behind her.

Spinning around, Nat stared into the very face she had moments ago marvelled at on the canvas. She nodded flustered and moved away from the easel, hoping he hadn't caught her being attracted to his portrait.

Lacroix smiled inwardly and replaced the cover on the canvas. "Nicholas should be here shortly. Can I offer you anything?"

"Ah, no, thank you," she muttered and watched as he moved towards the refrigerator. He took out a bottle, studied the label intently, before pouring a glass. Taking a sip he let it linger in his mouth for a while before swallowing. Natalie found the performance slightly unnerving considering what it was that he drank.

She was saved from further conversation by Nick who appeared on the gallery, his hair still wet from the shower. "Hi Nat, I was about to call you tonight," he greeted her. He descended the stairs and joined Lacroix in the kitchen.

The elder passed his own glass to him and filled another one for himself. Nick took a swallow, looked back at Lacroix who returned the glance with a smile.

Nat decided that she didn't want to know what exactly they were smiling about. "It was about time you came back," she started. "I left several messages on your phone, and on yours as well," she added in Lacroix's direction, causing the elder vampire to rise his eyebrows.

"We barely made it here before sunrise," Nick explained. "What happened?"

"There has been an attempt to break into your house," she informed Lacroix.

Now she had his undivided attention. "May I assume that by attempt you are saying that it hasn't been successful?" he asked.

"Yes. The alarm went off and the perp was interrupted by a passing police car. He opened fire and was shot by one of the units. That's what called the homicide department onto the scene, especially your partner who thought it was his duty to assure himself of the undisturbed state of the mansion."

"He went inside?" Nick squeaked.

"He waited for a warrant which he received today. So, he's probably sneaking around this instant."

There was a whooshing sound that announced Lacroix's departure.

Natalie regarded Nick intently. He looked very relaxed and not as pale as usual. "Hey, you look good," she commented. "How was your trip? What did you do to pass the time?"

"Oh, the usual," Nick said casually. "You know, playing chess, doing some painting."

"And is your little control problem solved?"

"I hope so," Nick stated. "You're the first mortal I'm around within a week. And you're still alive."

Nat stared at him, not sure if he was serious or joking. After an awkward moment of silence she announced, "I guess I should be going. My shift starts in 30 minutes."

Before she reached the elevator, Nick called her back. "Nat," he said. "Thanks for the warning."

She smiled and stepped into the lift. Turning around she stated, "I just wonder why Schanke thought that I should be informed about this."

* * *

Schanke entered the hall, whistling at the tasteful interior. "That guy must be swimming in money," he thought. "I wonder why he's working at a radio station."

The first feeling of uneasiness overcame him when he entered the kitchen. It was sparsely equipped. "Not even a coffee maker," he wondered. "Must be one of those guys who drink only tea." When he opened the refrigerator, a feeling of déja vu overcame him as he stared at a row of green bottles with the Raven label on the shelf.

Then he remembered that Lacroix had mentioned something about having his studio set up in the club. That explained the bottles but odd nevertheless, as they were the only contents. But then he told himself, the guy was on vacation. Why should he have stocked his fridge?

As he entered the parlour, he almost lost his balance. There on the wall above the fireplace was a painting of a knight whose face strongly resembled Nick's. Schanke didn't know that much about art but he would have judged this painting old, very old. How the hell did Knight's face end up on a centuries-old oil canvas? He felt his mouth go dry. Something was very wrong here. Unless this was not some fake, something very odd was going on here.

"A striking resemblance, don't you think?" a smooth voice broke into his musings.

Schanke jumped slightly. Why was it that guy always gave him the creeps? "I thought you were on vacation," he said.

"I see. If that is so, may I ask what you're doing in my house then, Detective Schanke?"

"I -- there was a break-in and I had to see if anything else was disturbed."

"That's very considerate of you, Detective. And did you find anything amiss?"

"Ah, no. I think not." There was a pause that made Schanke extremely uncomfortable. All he wanted was to bolt from this man's presence. His gaze wandered back to the painting on the wall. "How --- I mean, where did you get this?"

"I had it commissioned," Lacroix replied calmly.

"It looks very old," Schanke pointed out.

"Indeed, it does. But that's only a matter of perspective."

Not able to make any sense of Lacroix's words, Schanke asked, "And why in knight's armour?"

"Really detective, isn't that obvious considering his name?"

"Huh, oh yes, of course. But why Nick?"

"You could say I've grown rather fond of him."

"But I thought you two just met a few weeks ago."

"And yet it seems like I've known him for centuries." There was something in his smile that made Schanke very uneasy. Lacroix used the awkward silence to end this conversation. "If I am correctly informed, the purpose of your visit was to assure the undisturbed state of my house. I believe this has been accomplished," he pointed out.

Schanke got the hint. He was politely thrown out. He felt it better to do as Lacroix asked. For now. Replaying the recent conversation in his mind, he made his way over to Nick's loft.

* * *

Nick was just in the process of finding a suitable place for his new painting, when he heard the lift engage. He replaced the cover on the canvas and watched as Schanke entered the loft.

"Hey, Nick," he greeted him. "Did you know that Lacroix keeps a painting of you in his parlour?" he blurted out.

"I've noticed it," Nick answered with a shrug, not sure how much his master had revealed.

"And you don't find this kind of odd?"

"Ah, no, why?"

"Nick, you're my partner and my best friend. I really like you. But still I don't go about decorating my living-room with photos of you."

"What exactly is your point Schanke?"

"Nick, that guy is obsessed with you!"

Nick was at a loss for words. 'And I with him,' came to mind.

"I knew you were a fan of his show, but hey, I don't see any pictures of him here either. See what I mean?"

Nick swallowed, his gaze wandering involuntarily to the covered canvas in the corner. Hanging this picture on the wall was exactly what he would be doing now had Schanke not interrupted.

"Are you sure that he isn't stalking you or something?" Schanke asked. "What if he sought Nat's friendship only as pretence to be near you?"

"Schanke, I think you're wrong about Nat and Lacroix."

Schanke shook his head. "I don't think so. He didn't do any broadcasts last week. You know what that means? He had the same week off as Natalie. Certainly they went on vacation together."

"I don't think so, Schanke," Nick carefully pointed out. Those rumours had to stop once and for all. "Nat was visiting her sister-in-law."

"Anyway," Schanke shrugged and stepped into the lift. "It was about time you came back. Cohen had me doing desk duty all the time. See you at the precinct, Nick."

Nick stared at the door. Perhaps hanging the painting in plain sight was not the brightest idea at all. He took the canvas and carried it into his bedroom.

* * *

Schanke left the loft in an uneasy mood. He couldn't understand why his partner didn't share his suspicions about Lacroix. Nick usually had good instincts. To Schanke it was obvious that there was more to him. Someone as rich as he didn't need to work at a radio station. He doubted that he had come to his fortune legally. He needed evidence. Digging a little deeper in the personal life of Lucien Lacroix wouldn't hurt. And then he could convince his partner that the company of this guy wasn't good at all.

* * *

Natalie was putting away her instruments when her scar started to tingle vehemently. While she had been visiting with Sarah and Amy it hadn't bothered her one moment. But now it was back with a vengeance. "Damn," she muttered under her breath and scratched.

"Is something wrong?" a voice behind her back inquired politely.

Natalie turned to face Lacroix, her mind suddenly noting the connection. Her scar seemed to tingle every time Lacroix was near. "I don't know," she answered. "I just realized that my scar tingles every time you're close by."

"Really?" Lacroix said, raising his eyebrows. "Interesting."

"Is this just a coincidence or should I worry that I have some sort of allergic reaction against you?"

The shadow of a smile appeared on Lacroix's face. "What do you prefer, Doctor? If this is more than a coincidence, it certainly is not an allergic reaction."

Nat stared at him. He seemed to know more than he revealed. "What then?"

"A bond, hardly perceptible, of course, but still undeniable."

"What?" What was he talking about?

Lacroix took a step closer. "May I?" he asked, reaching for her arm. He slightly ran his finger across her scar, the action causing Nat's cheeks to flush. "Have you never wondered how you received this?"

"I didn't need to. I remember that very well. Crowley sliced my wrist with a scalpel in an attempt to kill me."

"I see. Astonishing that it has healed so well, especially after the vein had been hit, don't you think?"

"Yeah, I was wondering about that. Perhaps he didn't hit the vein."

"I assure you he did. You had already lost a lot of blood when I found you."

A cold fear gripped Natalie. She had known that Lacroix had brought her to the hospital but she hadn't realized that it was him who found her covered in blood. She trembled slightly at the thought of the danger she had been in. "What exactly have you done?"

"I stopped the bleeding of course," he stated as if this was the most logical thing in the world.

"I guess I should be thankful to whoever taught you to apply a tourniquet."

"That 's not necessary, Doctor, as it wasn't medical wisdom that sealed your wound."

"Excuse me?"

"I suppose Nicholas never mentioned the healing properties of a vampire's saliva?"

"No?"

"Of course, he had no reason to do so. When one wishes to partake of a mortal over a longer period of time, it is useful to seal the wounds after the feeding. Applying saliva on the marks will do that quite well."

Natalie stared at her scar, feeling slightly sick. "Are you telling me that my wound healed so well because you licked on it?"

"In a way, yes."

"Okay? Then what about this bond?"

"I had to take a few sips of your bounty to initiate the healing process."

"You drank my blood?" she squeaked, taking a step back.

"There's no reason to feel disgusted, Natalie. I assure you, had you been conscious you would have enjoyed the experience."

"I don't think so," she said determinedly. "Does Nick know about this?"

"Of course."

"And none of you thought it necessary to enlighten me on this?" she inquired angrily.

"We were not sure you would notice. And your current reaction shows that it was the right decision to withhold this information from you."

She frowned, seeing his point. "And I will feel this tingling for the rest of my life now?" she asked, curious to get more information.

"It will probably fade with time. Unless it is renewed."

"Now that's unlikely. I certainly won't have you sip from me again!"

Lacroix looked at her, amused. "No? You don't know what you're missing, Natalie." With a slight bow in her direction, he left.

* * *

Natalie stormed into the precinct. "Nick, I need to talk to you," she announced, causing Schanke to regard her curiously.

Nick got up from his chair and led her into an interrogation room.

"Nick, why didn't you tell me that Lacroix took my blood?"

Nick looked to the floor. "I --- we ---, we were not sure if you would notice."

"Well, it took some time, but I figured it out. You could have warned me about this bond thing."

"Nat, this isn't easy for me. I was very angry and envious at first."

"Why envious?"

"Because Lacroix tasted what I always denied myself."

Nat looked at him confused. "Wait a minute. That sounds like you wanted to taste my blood."

"Of course I did. I wanted that from the first moment I met you," he confessed.

Nat stared at him. "Why? I thought you didn't want to drink human blood anymore."

"Not as a source of food. I just wanted to get to know more of you. Nat, you know we have been close. Can't you understand that I wanted to know all of you?"

"And you would have gained this knowledge through my blood?"

Nick nodded. "Your memories and deepest desires."

"Oh my god!" Natalie exclaimed, her cheeks turning scarlet as she realized what he was telling her. "Then Lacroix knows all this now?"

Nick nodded silently.

"Oh my god," Nat repeated. "Don't you guys have any sense of privacy?"

"When it comes to the sharing of blood, no. Actually I don't see your problem, Nat."

"My problem is that without my consent, he invaded my privacy. Now he knows everything about me and I know practically nothing about him," she shouted, upset.

"Do you want to know more about him?" Nick asked, slightly astonished about her reaction. "I'm sure that can be arranged."

"Ah, no, thank you," Nat stuttered, feeling suddenly embarrassed. "I think I know enough."

"Nat, I'm really sorry that you feel so uncomfortable about this. But remember that Lacroix did it in order to save your life. It was the only way to stop the bleeding."

"How do you know that this is true? You were not there."

"I --- he let me taste his blood afterwards."

Nat sighed. "Great. Why?"

"I told you I was envious. So he shared your taste with me."

"I can't believe this. How convenient for you, Nick. To get what you wanted without bothering to ask me directly."

"Nat, it wasn't like that. And I really didn't catch more than some sensations. It was already too deluded."

"I'm really sorry. Why don't you ask him to take another drink from me so that you can pay more attention this time. This is really sick, you know." Nat turned in disgust and burst from the room.

Nick returned to his table and Schanke's curious stare.

"Something wrong?" Schanke asked.

"Obviously," Nick replied tersely. He picked up the phone and dialled a number. "I need to talk to you," he announced after the connection was made. "Rooftop in five minutes".

* * *

"Why is Nat so upset?" Nick asked after Lacroix had arrived on top of the roof. "She just read me the riot act."

"I've noticed that she didn't take well that I tasted her blood."

"And she doesn't understand why I would want to taste her as well," Nick exclaimed upset.

"Do you wish me to talk to her again? I didn't even get the chance to thank her for the warning about Detective Schanke's visit before she started to holler at me."

"She hollered at you?" Nick asked in amusement. "Then she must be really upset. Yes, go talk to her and try to make her understand. I don't think she will listen to me for a while. Perhaps she'll be more accessible to reason after her shift."

"As you wish," Lacroix said and departed after a quick kiss on Nick's brow.

* * *

When Natalie entered her apartment, the now familiar tingling sensation in her arm warned her that she had a visitor. "At least he can't surprise me anymore," she thought, before taking a deep breath to fortify herself for the unavoidable confrontation. She discovered him in her living-room, studying her board of video tapes. "Lacroix, what do you want?" she asked in a tired tone.

He turned around and gave her a slight smile. "Good evening, Doctor. An interesting collection of movies do you have here."

"Why are you here? Certainly not to borrow one of my tapes."

"Certainly not. Nicholas has informed me that you were having an argument earlier."

Natalie's anger returned at the remembrance.

"How can you be upset with him for wanting something that you have secretly desired yourself for a long time?"

Natalie stared at him. "What are you talking about?" she asked.

"This collection of vampire movies," he said, pointing to the board, "you don't have them for scientific studies alone, do you? You're fascinated by Nicholas' true nature and despite your proclamations to the contrary, you wonder what it would be like."

"What?" Nat stammered, feeling Lacroix close behind her. A bit too close for comfort. She sat down on the couch in case her weak knees wouldn't support her any longer.

Lacroix leaned down and continued to whisper from behind into her ear. "How often have you imagined his soft lips on your neck?"

Natalie wasn't sure if it was the image his words provoked or his hypnotic voice, but his words were having an undeniable effect on her body. Her heartbeat quickened.

"The tips of his fangs grazing along the vein of your neck," he continued to whisper.

"I --I can't believe that he wanted to taste my blood all the time."

Lacroix brushed her hair aside, exposing the side of her neck. The slight brush of his fingers against her skin caused her to shiver in excitement. "But why so upset, my dear? He's a vampire after all. How can you be upset with him for wanting to taste your blood when in your dreams you have fantasized about the same thing?" Then he leaned down to place a soft kiss on the pulse point of her vein.

Natalie gasped as the tension that had claimed her muscles suddenly gave way and a moan escaped her.  
She shivered as she felt a cold breeze on her skin and noticed the open window. He was gone.

Only now did she realize the state her body was in. "That bastard," she exclaimed. Invading her privacy and confronting her with her darkest desires that she had kept well hidden for fear of disgusting Nick! She ran into the bathroom to take a cold shower.

* * *

Schanke had spent most of the day in vain on his research of Lacroix. He was not able to find any records, which he thought was suspicious in itself. He wondered if the man had already been around before Nick began to work for Metro Police. Perhaps someone at Nick's former place of work could provide him with the information he sought.

In order to look up the exact precinct where Nick had worked in Chicago, he accessed Nick's file and scanned the data. His jaw dropped as his eyes suddenly focused on the name, Nick had mentioned as his next of kin: Lucien Lacroix.

Schanke checked the date of the entry. There was no mistake. The file had remained unchanged since Nick's entry into the Metro Police Force. So, why did Nick let everyone believe he and Lacroix had just met?

It was time to ask his partner some questions. Schanke made his way over to the loft in daylight. He noted the caddy parked out in the front. Good, his partner would be home.

Schanke hesitated briefly before pulling the lift door aside. A voice in his head kept telling him that he shouldn't be here. But curiosity got the better of him and he stepped out of the lift. The loft greeted him with eerie silence.

"Nick's probably still asleep," he thought and made his way up the stairs. Again he hesitated before knocking on the door. What if Nick wasn't alone?

Nah, he would have seen evidence of a visitor downstairs then. He forewent knocking and opened the door a crack. Sticking his head inside, his eyes fell on an unused bed. His partner wasn't home, Schanke realized. But why was his car then out there?

He entered the room and turned on the light, realizing now that he had never been in Nick's bedroom before. As he took a curious glance around, his eyes settled on a painting of Lacroix. He gasped, feeling like an intruder all of a sudden.

He turned off the light and fled from the loft, driving his car to the lake in order to think about what he had just seen.

* * *

Nick and Lacroix sat in a dark secluded booth in the Raven. Lacroix reclined on a black leather couch, his arms around his son who sat in front of him, with his back leaning against Lacroix's chest. They watched the crowd on the dance floor in silence.

After returning to his loft after work, Nick had flown over to Lacroix's mansion before dawn in order to spend the day there. After a passionate encounter they had decided to go to the Raven for a while, to let the young ones know that someone was keeping an eye on the club despite Janette's absence, as Lacroix had pointed out.

After his return from their vacation, Lacroix had found a slight divergence from the income account and the stock. The lectures Miklos and the staff had received hadn't been pleasant and he doubted that anything similar would ever happen again while he was responsible for the club.

Nick sighed in contentment, smiling at the occasional endearments his master whispered into his ear. "Hm, I could stay like this for eternity, Lucien." Then he watched curiously as his master produced a knife from his pocket, rolled up his sleeve and made a cut in his wrist. He repeated the maneuver on Nick's arm, then he pressed their wounds together, letting the blood mingle between them. "That's even better," Nick mumbled, closing his eyes to hide the gold that had entered them.

After a while of relaxing against his master, Nick felt Lacroix tense all of a sudden. "Nicholas," he whispered. "What is your partner doing here?"

Nick opened his eyes to find Schanke staring in his direction. He quickly detached himself from Lacroix, but not before bestowing a kiss on Lacroix's hand. Then he got up, grabbed his glass of blood and approached Schanke.

* * *

After spending the afternoon trying to solve the mystery he had stumbled across, Schanke had decided to pay a visit to the Raven. Perhaps he could get Janette to shed a little light on his partner's relationship with Lacroix.

When he entered the club, he remained a while at the foot of the stairs, waiting until his eyes had adapted to the dark. He focused on the bar but he couldn't see Janette in her usual spot. When he surveyed the corners of the club he noticed a blond head in a shadowy booth. Could that be his partner? He took a few steps in that direction when he noticed movement in the booth. Nick wasn't alone but it was too dark to identify the other person. However, he had the distinct feeling that he had interrupted a private moment, especially when he saw Nick bestowing a kiss on the other's hand.

While he contemplated whether he should move any closer or leave, he saw Nick striding towards him, a glass of wine in his hand. There was an odd gleam in his eyes that vanished after he had taken a swallow from his glass.

"What are you doing here, Schanke?" Nick asked him and led him to a table in another booth.

"I had to talk to you, Nick. And you weren't home. So I tried my luck here."

"It's my night off, Schanke," Nick pointed out and emptied his glass.

"I know, mine, too. That's why I came to talk to you."

A waitress approached their table, placing another glass in front of Nick, before casting an inquiring glance at Schanke.

"I'm having whatever he's drinking," Schanke said.

Nick turned towards the waitress who looked slightly confused. "A glass of merlot for my friend," he said, hoping that Schanke wouldn't notice the slightly thicker substance of his drink.

While he waited for his drink to arrive, Schanke gave his partner a glance over. He looked oddly relaxed, something Schanke had rarely noticed in his partner before. Usually Nick had a certain tenseness about him. Probably already had a few, he mused. Then he noticed that Nick had his sleeve rolled up. That was odd, as it concerned only the left arm. A suspicion rose in his mind. He grabbed Nick's arm to take a closer look at the inner elbow, but it was unscathed. No needle marks, Schanke thought with relief, only a slight red scar along the vein.

"What's the matter, Schanke?" Nick asked, confused at his partner's behaviour. He pulled his arm out of Schanke's reach and rolled down the sleeve.

"Just checking something," Schanke answered. That moment the waitress returned with Schanke's drink.  
"Nick, I wanted to talk to you about Lacroix," Schanke began, noting how his partner tensed at the mention of the name. "How well do you know him?"

Nick stared at his partner. This was not the best place to get involved with a mortal in a talk about Lacroix. If the wrong ears heard that he was questioned by a mortal about the ancient, Schanke could get into a lot of trouble. "Why do you ask, Schanke?" Nick inquired instead of answering Schanke's question.

"I tried to do some research and found out that no records exist of him. I found that kind of suspicious. And when I checked his house and saw that picture of you, I thought that maybe he's been stalking you. And that he had done that before. So I checked your records and found out that you've named him as next of kin."

Nick stared at his partner. The first thought that came to mind was to erase this conversation from his mind. But he didn't know what else Schanke had found out and if he had evidence of it hidden somewhere.

Schanke continued, oblivious to Nick's contemplations. "I went to the loft this afternoon and when I entered your bedroom in order to wake you, I discovered this painting of Lacroix on the wall."

"You did what?" Nick almost shouted.

"Relax, Nick. It wasn't my intention to prod into your things. I just realized that maybe you know him better than you wanted any of us believe."

Nick cast a helpless glance towards the booth where he had come from. Schanke followed his glance and gasped as he saw Lacroix approaching from the shadows and sauntering slowly over to them. He stopped behind Nick and casually laid his hand on his shoulder. "Is something wrong, mon amant?" he inquired.

Nick reached up and gave Lacroix's hand an affectionate squeeze. "Non, mon coeur, everything is fine now." Then he turned to Schanke. "I guess that answers your question, Schanke?"

Schanke stared at the couple before him. So this was the big mystery behind his partner. Well, it explained a great deal. He thought it better to reconsider his suspicions about Lacroix before confronting his partner anew.

* * *

Schanke entered the morgue, glad to find Natalie alone in her lab.

"Hi, Schank, where's your partner?" Nat greeted him.

"Nat, did you know about Nick and Lacroix?" At Natalie's scowl Schanke knew the answer before it was issued. "And I thought you and Lacroix were a couple," he said, shrugging.

"You thought what?" Nat exclaimed, her cheeks getting hot at the thought.

"Wow, Nat, relax. I was wrong, okay. But obviously the mentioning of Lacroix's name is having an effect on you."

Natalie glared at him but had to admit that it was true. Ever since their last encounter the pure thought of him brought a flush to her cheeks. It was really annoying. She had to get a grip on herself.

"Did you know that he even mentioned him as his next of kin?"

"He did?" Nat asked, astonished.

"Yes, and the file hasn't been changed since he started here. Which means this has been going on for some years."

This information was interesting indeed. Natalie wondered what had prompted Nick to give them that name.

* * *

For once Nick was glad that they were deeply engrossed in paperwork this night. That way he could evade riding in the car with Schanke. He knew he would be bombarded with questions once his partner had the chance to talk to him alone.

His hopes to escape Schanke's prying this night were shattered when they were summoned into Cohen's office. "Gentlemen, I have a special assignment for you," the Captain informed them. "Today someone whom we believe is involved in drug dealing had to be released for lack of evidence. He runs a motel in the outskirts of Toronto. I want you on a surveillance mission in order to get the evidence we need to put him behind bars. We have booked you a room from which you will have a clear view of the office."

"Why us?" Schanke asked. "We're homicide, remember?"

"You were both off last night. So we can be sure that Lindsay didn't run into you when he was released."

Schanke nodded as this made sense.

"But ,Captain, I won't be much use during the daylight hours because of my allergy," Nick protested. The idea of being holed up in a motel room with Schanke was anything else than appealing to him.

"That's why the both of you are going. You can take shifts in the surveillance."

Nick swallowed, realizing that the Captain had already made up her mind about this. Any further attempts at talking her out of it would only rouse suspicion.

* * *

Schanke watched his partner checking the blinds for the umpteenth time during the last hour, before pacing the floor again. Somehow he reminded him of a caged animal. "Jeez, Nick, you're making me nervous," he complained.

"The approaching dawn is making me nervous," Nick replied tensely. He had another problem which he couldn't tell Schanke about. He was getting hungry. He had fed from the bottles he kept in his duffle bag every time Schanke made a trip to the bathroom but he didn't dare to take more than a few swallows as Schanke was rather quick.

The entire night he had skilfully evaded answering Schanke's questions about how he had met Lacroix and what had prompted him to seek an intimate relationship with him. Nick could understand Schanke's curiosity but he found his questions anything else than discreet.

Now the sun had risen and he was stuck in a motel room with a mortal. His cell phone rang. "Knight," he answered the call.

"Nicholas." The single word was enough to cause his face to brighten up, something Schanke noticed as well. His master had a way to pronounce his name like a caress. Becoming aware of Schanke's curious ears, he answered in French. "I miss you," he said.

"And so do I," Lacroix answered in the same language.

Schanke frowned. Although he understood French to a degree, his partner was speaking a little too fast for him to follow and he was also using an odd accent that Schanke had never heard before. Although the last parting words were only murmured, Schanke thought they sounded like "Je t'aime."

He watched as Nick ended the call, now in a much better mood. Perhaps this Lacroix wasn't so bad for Nick at all if a simple phone call helped to lighten his mood. He tried to remember the last time when a call from Myra had made him feel like that. "How comes you're so fluent in French? I thought you were from Chicago?" Schanke asked.

Nick shrugged, trying not to get involved into another round of questioning about his past. "I spent a lot of time in French-speaking countries," he answered.

"And I take it it's Lacroix's native language?"

No, that would be Latin, Nick thought, chuckling slightly at the image of Schanke's face had he answered the call in Latin instead.

Schanke regarded Nick's far away look and took his silence for a confirmation. "You know, I'm glad you found him. He seems to be good for you," he finally said.

Nick turned to him, a smile of surprise on his face. "Thanks, Schanke. Thanks for the acceptance." If only Schanke could accept the rest of him as easily, he thought.

"You know, I had a feeling that you knew each other when you met at the precinct. Why did you let everybody believe that you had just met?"

"I didn't think it was important then, Schanke."

"And how long have you known him, Nick?"

"Oh, it seems like centuries," he mentioned casually.

Schanke furrowed his brows. "You know this is funny. I got the same reply from Lacroix."

"What, that we knew each other?"

"No, I mean about how long you've been acquainted."

Nick swallowed, hoping that he hadn't revealed too much.

"Nick, I know you're usually asleep during this time of day. Why don't you take a nap and let me handle the surveillance for a while?" Schanke offered.

Nick cast Schanke a grateful glance. Although he knew that he probably wouldn't be able to sleep with the tempting heartbeat in the same room, he could at least pretend to do so and avoid Schanke's scrutinizing gaze for a while. He grabbed his duffle bag and retreated into the bathroom. After he had locked himself in, he took out a bottle and emptied it in hasty swallows.

While he was still in the bathroom he heard a knock at the motel door.

"Must be the pizza I ordered," Schanke called and went to open the door. Instead of a delivery man he found himself face to face with an automatic gun. Next he heard a whooshing sound and found himself knocked to the ground by his partner who appeared out of nowhere. While he heard the gun going off, he hit his head on the ground and everything went black.

* * *

Lacroix was startled awake by a sudden pain in his chest. He sat up in bed, trying to find the cause for his discomfiture. Nicholas. His child had received several wounds to the chest as far as he could tell through his bond. Although the wounds were not life threatening, the daylight could pose a problem. Lacroix reached for his phone and dialled a number.

* * *

When Schanke regained consciousness, he found himself on the ground, the weight of his partner on top of him. In shock he realized that Nick neither moved nor breathed. He worked himself from under his partner to examine him. His hands and face were oddly scorched. But what was worse, were several bullet holes in his chest, causing a bloody pool on the floor. The skin was cold and there was no pulse. There was no way to deny it. His partner was dead.

Schanke took in the rest of the room. He must have been unconscious for several hours as the sun had wandered from the doorway to the far side of the building. It was early afternoon. He pulled out his phone to call the precinct when he became aware of the continuing ringing of another cell phone, Nick's cell phone that he had left on the nightstand before going into the bathroom. Schanke picked it up and answered the call. "Yes?," he asked.

"Detective Schanke?" a soft voice asked on the other end of the line.

Schanke immediately recognized it as the voice of the Nightcrawler. How on earth should he explain to him what had happened to his partner? "Lacroix?" he asked. "I'm afraid, I have bad news for you. Perhaps you should come here immediately."

"What happened to Nicholas?" came the terse question.

Schanke hesitated before answering. "There's no easy way to tell you this, but he's dead. I'm sorry." Schanke braced himself for an onslaught of questions but none came.

Instead the voice instructed calmly, "Detective, I want you to listen very carefully now. You will not call an ambulance or anybody from the police until I arrive. Keep Nicholas' body out of the sun and stay away from him should anything happen."

"Why? Did you not get what I said? He's dead." Poor fellow. He obviously couldn't accept the truth, Schanke thought.

"I heard you quite well, Detective," Lacroix continued, slightly annoyed. "It is most important that you listen to me as well. I will be there shortly after sunset. Until then you will leave everything as it is, understood?"

"But it's at least three hours until sunset," Schanke complained, not pleased by the idea of spending these hours in the same room with the corpse of his partner.

"I am aware of that," Lacroix pointed out in a tense voice. "One more thing, Detective. There should be several bottles in Nicholas' baggage. Keep them handy in case something unexpected happens."

"Huh?" Schanke asked, realizing that Lacroix had ended the call. "He's gone crazy over the loss of his lover, no doubt," Schanke thought.

A little unsure what to do and clearly shaken by the events himself, Schanke looked around for Nick's baggage. Then he remembered that Nick had taken the bag with him into the bathroom. He found it there and examined its contents. To Schanke's astonishment he found an empty wine bottle and three full ones, carefully wrapped in towels. Nick must indeed suffer from an alcohol problem when he secretly drank wine on a mission like this. Schanke carried the three remaining bottles to the nightstand, waiting for he knew not what. What the hell had Lacroix meant by 'something unexpected'?

He contemplated whether he should call Natalie. But then he didn't want to tell her on the phone. He knew they had been close.

He froze suddenly when he heard a sound coming from the direction of Nick's body. It sounded like a moan. Carefully he crept nearer to take a look. Was it his imagination or had the scorch marks faded on Nick's skin? He also noticed that the blood pool was gone. How could this be? Schanke was sure that his mind was playing tricks on him.

While he was staring at the body, he noticed a shiver running through it. Then another noise was heard, this time it sounded more like a low growl.

Schanke stared in shock. He had been sure his partner was dead. How was this possible? He crouched down and examined his pulse again. He thought he detected one beat but no more. And yet, when he touched him, Nick took a deep breath. Then there was eerie silence again, causing cold sweat to appear on Schanke's brow. "Nick?" he called cautiously, wondering if he was going crazy himself.

In answer Nick's eyelids flickered and he opened his eyes. Schanke stared in terror into golden eyes. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on edge as he found those eyes focused on him, a hungry expression in them. He took a step backwards, only to find those eyes following him. "Nick, what the hell is going on?" he gasped.

Nick made another growling sound that made Schanke even more uncomfortable. He considered running out of the room. But then, this was his partner who had just received a whole round from an automatic gun in an effort to save him. Slowly he advanced again.

Now the hungry look on Nick's face was replaced by something frightened. "Stay away from me," Nick whispered, desperately trying to hide his fangs.

Schanke thought Nick was afraid of him. "It's okay, Nick. It's me. Don't be afraid."

"No," Nick moaned. "I'm dangerous. Get away from me."

Schanke regarded his partner oddly. True, those eyes gave him the chills, but otherwise Nick seemed quite out of it right now. How could he be dangerous? "Is there anything I can do, Nick?" he asked.

"Lacroix," Nick murmured.

"He said he'll be here after sunset," Schanke informed him. "Which will be in about 90 minutes."

Nick groaned again. He was so hungry. He didn't think he could endure another 90 minutes without attacking Schanke. "So hungry," he moaned.

"Nick you're severely wounded. I don't think you should eat anything now."

An angry growl was all the answer he received, causing Schanke to retreat a few steps. Then he remembered what Lacroix had said about those bottles. "Lacroix told me to have your bottles in reach. Will they help?" Without waiting for a reply, Schanke reached for a bottle from the nightstand and removed the cork.

Before he had the chance to examine the contents Nick had snatched the bottle from him with a speed that belied his current state of weakness. He upended the bottle and drank greedily. When it was empty, it slipped from his hands and he passed out once more.

Schanke regarded him oddly. Did he see right? Had that been fangs that Schanke had seen protruding from Nick's lips before he began to drink? Schanke dipped his finger into the substance that Nick had spilled by his hasty swallowing and examined it more closely. It definitely wasn't wine. It appeared to be blood. Suddenly all the pieces of the puzzle came together. But the answer was impossible, wasn't it? His partner, a vampire?

Schanke sat stunned, keeping some distance from Nick, thinking about what he had figured out and trying to find out what he should make of it. It certainly explained quite a lot of Nick's odd habits. But then Schanke realized that he really didn't know much about vampires. The information provided by the movies was not very consistent. But obviously Nick had a problem with sunlight and needed blood to survive. The last part caused a slight chill to creep along Schanke's bones and he increased the distance to Nick a bit more. Was this what Nick had meant when he said he was dangerous? He hoped he wouldn't need to find out.

* * *

When the sun had barely set Schanke's attention was drawn to the opening door, admitting a cloaked figure that stepped inside, slight wisps of smoke emanating from under the cloak. "Lacroix?" he asked.

In answer Lacroix removed his cloak.

Schanke wondered how he had found the right location.

"Detective," Lacroix said in greeting. "I take it you have discovered the truth about Nicholas?"

Schanke only nodded, suddenly aware that he was dealing with another vampire here. He watched as Lacroix lifted Nick's body and placed him gently on the bed.

"Then this will not come as a surprise," Lacroix said, opened his cuff and bit into his wrist.

Schanke choked and watched as Lacroix held his bleeding wrist to Nick's mouth. As the blood dripped into his mouth, Nick began to stir. He reached up and pressed the wrist closer to his mouth, starting to suck greedily. Lacroix drew in a sharp breath as he felt his blood drawn from him. Then Nick stopped and with a fierce snarl went for Lacroix's neck.

Schanke watched in horror as his partner attacked Lacroix. But instead of fighting the attack off, the other seemed to enjoy whatever Nick was doing to him. Schanke couldn't get his eyes off the pair although he found Lacroix's golden eyes rather disturbing.

After Nick had stopped to drink from Lacroix, he fell asleep. Lacroix placed him back onto the pillows before reaching for a bottle from the nightstand. After he had drained it, he regarded Schanke with a slightly amused stare. "Would you mind telling me what has caused his current state?" Lacroix asked.

"Huh?" Schanke answered, realizing belatedly that he had been addressed. "Oh, he took a round of bullets from an automatic."

"Did the bullets pass through him?"

"What? No, I don't think so. They would have hit me if they did."

"I see. Then they're still inside him. No wonder he doesn't heal properly." Lacroix removed Nick's shirt and examined his chest. Then he took out his pocket knife and began to dig for the bullets.

"What the hell are you doing?" Schanke asked in alarm.

"I'm removing the bullets so that he can heal," Lacroix stated.

"Doesn't that hurt?" Schanke wanted to know.

"He's unconscious right now. By the time he wakes up, his wounds will be healed."

"Uhu, you seem to know very well what to do," Schanke pointed out.

"Believe me, I have removed more bullets and arrows from Nicholas than you would care to count. He has a habit of stepping into the line of fire."

Schanke watched in fascination as Lacroix skilfully removed the bullets from Nick's body.

When Lacroix was done he turned to Schanke. "You are aware that what you learned today is a very dangerous knowledge mortals are not allowed to keep."

Schanke stared at him. "What do you mean? Are you going to kill me?"

"Under other circumstances I probably would. There are other ways however to remove that knowledge from your mind. The question is should I do it now or wait until Nicholas has had a chance to talk to you."  
He paused to think about an idea that had come to his mind. "Tell me, Detective, now that you know what Nicholas is, are you afraid of him?"

Schanke swallowed, not sure where Lacroix was leading. Was he afraid of Nick? Actually, no. He was his partner and he trusted him with his life. Despite of what he was, Nick had never shown any hint of threat towards him. "No, I think not," he replied. "Should I?"

"Good, then you could do me a favour and repeat that when he's conscious. You see, Nicholas has a problem with his nature. He believes that his friends would forsake him should they learn the truth about him."

* * *

Nick awoke from a deep slumber and felt Lacroix close beside him. "Lucien," he murmured, still groggy. Make love to me, Lucien."

Lacroix chuckled. "I would love to. But we're not alone."

"Huh?" Just then Nick became aware of the heartbeat. He looked around and discovered Schanke staring at him from across the room. With a bolt he sat up, eyes wide as he realized what Schanke must have seen. Why he had not fled in horror was beyond his understanding. "He knows?" Nick whispered.

"It was unavoidable for him to find out, Nicholas, as you came back to life right in front of him."

"Why didn't you make him forget?"

"I wasn't sure that this was what you wanted. I thought perhaps you wanted to talk to him first. As you can see, he valiantly refused to leave your side despite of what you are."

Nick turned to Schanke. "Are you alright?"

"I think so, yes. Thanks to you."

"I mean about what I am."

"I'd like to talk to you about that, Nick," Schanke said.

"Okay, let me just take a shower." Turning back to Lacroix, he said, "You were right. I'll see you later. This shouldn't take too long. I think we can nail the guy down now. Attempting to shoot a police officer is reason enough to put him behind bars."

Lacroix retrieved his cloak and, after a nod to Schanke, departed.

* * *

When Nick re-emerged from the bathroom, Schanke regarded him curiously. "So, bullets don't do serious harm?" he asked, more as a statement.

"Yeah, usually. It was the number that knocked me out."

"You know, I wish I had known that before," Schanke said with a hint of sorrow in his voice. "I wouldn't have needed to kill Crowley then."

Nick looked at him with anguish in his eyes. "I'm sorry, Schanke. I hadn't realized that. But I'm very grateful for your interference, because had you not done what you did, I would have killed him myself. And not in self-defence but for pure desire for revenge, because of what he did to Nat. Something I haven't done in almost a hundred years."

"Wait a minute. In a hundred years? Just how old are you, Nick?"

"I became a vampire in 1228 when I returned from the crusades."

"Geez, that's amazing! I guess you both weren't kidding when you said you knew each other for centuries?"

Nick smiled. "Lacroix is the one who made me what I am," he said.

"I see. Then he must be even older than you?"

"He is," Nick replied, although hesitating to give him the concrete data.

"But when you said that you haven't killed for a hundred years, does that mean that you did before that?"

A shadow crossed Nick's face. Of course Schanke hadn't made that connection yet. Otherwise he wouldn't remain here so calmly. He reached for the bottle on the nightstand and took a deliberate swallow. "It didn't always come in bottles, Schanke. And I had to eat."

The unemotional tone in which these words were uttered caused a shiver to run down Schanke's spine. He realized what Nick was telling him. "Then you drained people by biting their necks, just like they show it in the movies?"

"I'm the worst serial killer you've ever met, Schanke," Nick said in a monotonous voice.

"But something must have changed when you say that you haven't killed in hundred years," Schanke pointed out in an attempt to refuse to believe what his partner told him.

"You're right. I couldn't stand this life any longer. I felt the need to atone for my sins. That's why I work as a police officer in order to help people instead of killing them."

"And you're a good one I might say," Schanke said.

Nick looked at him incredulously. "Then it doesn't scare the hell out of you to know what I am?" he asked.

"I probably haven't digested all of it, but generally, no. I mean, you're the same person I've known for years now. I don't think it makes much of a difference."

"Thanks, Schanke. That means a great deal to me," Nick said gratefully.

"So, how about arresting that guy in his office and wrap this case up?"

"Agreed," Nick said.

* * *

Nick and Schanke advanced towards Lindsay's office. Nick heard him talking at the phone, stating that he would remove the bodies after the delivery had arrived. He motioned Schanke to wait until the call was ended. Then he kicked in the door. "Freeze! Metro Police. Put your hands where I can see them and slowly turn around," he ordered.

Lindsay did as was requested and froze as he gazed into the faces of the officers he had believed dead in their room. "You!" he exclaimed. "You were supposed to be dead. I pumped a whole magazine into you."

"I'd be careful with that statement," Nick said in an icy calm voice. "Because everything you say can be turned against you. You have the right to call a lawyer, but I doubt that he can get you out this time."

Schanke's hairs stood on edge as he listened to his partner. Nick often had a way to make him feel uncomfortable when he talked like that. But now, that he knew what he really was, it gave him the creeps.

"Schanke, see if you can find the gun," Nick broke into his musings. "His prints on it and the devastation his shots caused in the motel room should be evidence enough to arrest him."

"What about the delivery he expected?" Schanke asked.

"Let me ask him about that," Nick said.

"Yeah, as if he will answer that," Schanke said with irony in his voice.

Nick focused on Lindsay's heartbeat and Schanke watched in fascination as his eyes glazed over. "When do you expect your delivery?" Nick asked in a deep voice.

"At 10.00 p.m. Two men in a black Mercedes," Lindsay answered in a monotonous tone.

Nick smiled triumphantly at Schanke.

"How did you do that?" he asked.

"Hypnotism," Nick answered.

"So that's how you get all those perps to talk. I'm impressed."

"I'm glad that you don't consider it as cheating," Nick replied. "So, shall we call for backup or arrest them ourselves?"

"Didn't he say there'll be two? Let's wait here for them and arrest them as well."

"Fine. Wait here with Lindsay. I'll go to the roof," Nick stated.

"Wait, how are you getting onto the roof?" Schanke asked.

"I can't tell you everything, Schanke," Nick replied with a twinkle. He stepped outside and when Schanke followed, his partner was nowhere to be seen.

Shrugging, Schanke returned inside and took a position beside the door, his gun drawn.

* * *

Exactly at 10 o'clock a car stopped in front of the office building. The driver remained seated while the other man got out of the car and approached the office door. When he opened it, he found himself facing an armed police officer. "Go," he shouted to his colleague and surrendered himself to his fate of being arrested.

An odd creaking noise caused Schanke to see what was happening outside. His partner had landed from out of nowhere beside the car and tore off the door. He heard a growl and a terrified scream as Nick pulled the driver from his seat and pushed him against the side of the car.

Not sure what to expect, he carefully asked, "Nick? Are you alright?"

He noticed that Nick took a deep breath before turning around, resting his blue eyes calmly on him. "Sure, Schanke. Everything is fine."

Schanke wondered why the driver had a look on his face as if he had just seen his worst nightmare.

"Let's call for backup and get home," Nick suggested.

* * *

Natalie sat on the couch and listened to Nick as he related the events of the past day. She was glad to be able to talk to Nick alone.

"You see," he ended his tale, "I'm not quite sure if it's the right thing to let him keep his knowledge. I'll just see how he comes to terms with it. We can always remove it later."

Natalie felt a little uncomfortable as she heard him talking so lightly about changing Schanke's memories. "I don't think you have the right to mess with his mind," she pointed out.

"But his knowledge is dangerous. I'm not sure if I do him a favour to let him remember the truth. But at least he doesn't investigate Lacroix any longer."

Nat hesitated to ask him something. "Nick, Schanke told me that you've named Lacroix as your next of kin."

"Well, I had to give them a name and it was the first that came to mind," Nick stated casually. "I mean, they only needed it in order to contact someone in case of my death, and you know how unlikely that is."

His explanation sounded reasonable but it also provided her with another piece of evidence that she had underestimated the influence Lacroix had on Nick, even when he wasn't around.

Suddenly the tingling sensation at her arm informed her that Lacroix was near. Frantically she looked around, expecting his appearance any minute. But when she couldn't see him anywhere, she tried to calm her nerves again.

"Looking for something?" Lacroix's voice suddenly asked from behind her.

With a shriek she bolted from her seat and crossed the room towards Nick. "Tell him to stop doing that," she exclaimed with a blush.

"But he isn't doing anything, Nat," Nick defended his master. "It was you who started to behave oddly."

"That's the problem I mentioned earlier," Lacroix informed Nick.

Nick regarded Nat closely, her cheeks flushed, her eyes cast to the ground in embarrassment. He suddenly realized what was bothering her. She was getting attracted to his master! Their bond must be stronger than he had realized. And of course she was fighting against her feelings as she had regarded him as the ultimate evil until recently.

His eyes settled on Lacroix who shrugged nonchalantly. "I think you should go now," he said to Nat, who was glad to escape Lacroix's presence.

"What have you done to her?" Nick asked after the lift door had closed.

"Nothing," Lacroix replied.

"But she's getting attracted to you!" he stated in a tone of accusation.

"Which she fights with all her spirit."

"You must have encouraged her somehow."

"I assure you, it's nothing more than a result of our bond. You know how tempting this can be. And besides, why should I encourage her when it's you whom she desires to be with?"

"It's a futile desire. She should know by now that I can't be with her in the mortal way."

"Au contraire, mon fils. She's quite aware of that fact. And yet she desires you."

Nick stared at him. "Are you sure about that?"

"I'm certain. Although she would never admit that openly."

Nick smiled at the possibility. "What if she craves to renew the bond?"

"That's unlikely as her reaction was rather vehement when she found out how it was formed."

"Odd," Nick thought aloud. "I wouldn't mind having you sip from me every hour of every day."

"You forget that she was unconscious. She missed all the joy that comes with it," Lacroix explained in a seductive voice.

"Good for her. Then she really will not wish for a repetition," Nick said with a sense of relief.

Lacroix regarded him seriously. "Nicholas, you seem to be jealous," he pointed out.

"Nonsense," Nick replied a little too quickly. "I just don't want to share you with anyone right now," he stated and laid his arms around Lacroix possessively.

"Neither do I," Lacroix whispered back and claimed Nick's mouth in a demanding kiss.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> This storyline is continued in [Evidence of Fear](http://archiveofourown.org/works/250139).


End file.
